


Descendants

by skywalker17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Dystopian, Futuristic, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalker17/pseuds/skywalker17
Summary: The year is 2073. Melody Potter, the great-granddaughter of the famed Harry Potter, lives in a world where wizardry is forbidden, Hogwarts is in ruins, and the Ministry of Magic is no more. Rebellious, resilient, and determined that she was born to use magic, Melody sets out on a journey to find her long-lost father and discover the world where she belongs.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hi, fellow Potterheads! This is my first time posting a story on this site, so I'm not really sure how it all works yet. Anyway, this is the prologue for a dystopian-ish, futuristic Harry Potter fanfiction I've been wanting to write for a while. I'd love any feedback before I continue with the story, so feel free to let me know your thoughts! :)

Year: 2063

“…and then suddenly, Harry felt something inside of his pocket.” The emerald eyes of Melody Potter widened as they met the rippling green gaze of her father, a mirror image of her own. “Do you know what it was?” asked her father in a hushed tone.   
“The Philosopher’s Stone!” Melody exclaimed, her small voice echoing around their miniscule sitting room. She bounced up and down excitedly, nearly toppling off her father’s lap and falling to the hardwood floor below. “What happened next?”   
“Well,” her father began, chuckling lightly as he steadied her. “He –“  
“Mathew?” an irritated voice interrupted. Melody swung her tiny head around to see her grandmother standing on the threshold of the sitting room’s entrance. The older woman, with greying brown hair and cool blue eyes, stood with her arms crossed staunchly over her thin chest, a sour look etched across her withered face. “I pray you aren’t telling Melody anymore of those stories,” the woman continued.   
“She should know about her great-grandfather,” Matthew replied tartly, pushing his wire-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.   
“I like the stories!” Melody offered with a broad smile in the direction of her scowling grandmother.   
“You never know who might be listening!” she reminded them, throwing a pointed look at the small window behind the couch Melody was sitting on with her father.   
“Nonsense, Ava,” Matthew responded, shaking his head as he ruffled Melody’s jet-black hair playfully. “AMEA hasn’t been by in months. I think they finally believe that I’m not a wizar –“  
“Don’t say that word!” hissed Melody’s grandmother, or Ava, as Matthew had always called her. “You what they’ll do if they catch you. You’ll end up just like my Andrea, and then poor Melody will have to lose her only remaining parent at the grand age of eight.” Melody watched as a look of sorrow briefly crossed the face of her father.   
“What happened to Andrea wasn’t my fault,” Matthew muttered, glancing down at his lap. Melody felt a tinge of sadness herself. He never liked to talk about her mum.   
There was a long pause as an awkward silence filled the room.   
“Are you going to finish the story?” Melody asked quietly, placing one of her small hands on her father’s shoulder. Matthew sighed, exchanging a quick glance with Ava, who was still frowning heavily.   
“Maybe some other time,” he murmured, hoisting her into the air, then gently setting her down on the floor. He forced a tight smile, scooting to the edge of the couch as he gently tucked her black hair behind her ears. “Now, I think it’s time for you to head off to bed. You have school tomorrow, if I’m not mistaken.”   
“But –“  
“No buts,” Ava interjected firmly. “You heard your father. Off to bed.” Melody felt her lower lip curling outward slightly, but she resisted the urge to complain. She could sense that grandmother was in a foul mood.   
“Good night, Mel,” her father whispered, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her brow. Melody smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly.   
“Good night, Dad,” she answered brightly, pulling away and giving him a wide smile before bounding past her grandmother and skipping into her tiny bedroom down the hall. She left the door slightly ajar, then plopped down onto the floor, pressing her ear against the crack as she listened carefully.   
“You shouldn’t fill her head with these ideas of yours,” Ava was saying. “You know how impressionable children are. Before you know it, she’ll want to be a…well, a you-know-what.” A loud sigh followed, and Melody waited for her father to respond.   
“It’s in her blood, Ava,” he replied. “She was born to use magic, just like her mother.”   
“Well, in case you hadn’t noticed, Melody wasn’t born into the same world as her mother,” Ava responded dryly. “People like her are killed if they’re caught using their…abilities. Is that what you want to happen to your daughter?” Melody gasped softly at her grandmother’s strong words. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. If she was caught eavesdropping, she would most certainly be in trouble.   
“She won’t always live in this world,” Matthew retorted, and Melody felt her ears perk up in curiosity. “Someday, people will understand what really happened; then things will go back to the way they were.”   
“And who’s going to prove what really happened?” asked Ava, her voice challenging. “It’s been three years since London was destroyed. Three years since the Chancellor ordered the purge, and people still shrink in terror at the mere mention of magic.” Again, there was a brief pause. Melody held her breath, leaning closer to the crack between her door and its frame.   
“There’s talk of a resistance,” her father finally answered, clearly being cautious as he selected his words. “A few of us… people like me, I mean. We’ve been trying to find other purge survivors in the area.” Melody just barely caught the sound of her grandmother’s horrified gasp.   
“Matthew!” she exclaimed. “How can you say that? After what happened to Andrea, and Tiberius, and so many others!”   
“And they died in vain if we don’t do something!” Matthew riposted. “I can’t keep living like this, Ava. I’m a wizard. It’s who I am.”   
“Keep your voice down,” Ava promptly replied. “These houses aren’t soundproof. And considering how close the neighbors are, they might report us.” Melody strained to hear her father’s response, but his words were unintelligible to her. “Sometimes I wish my daughter had just been normal,” Ava muttered. “Then she never would have met you at that blasted magic school, and I wouldn’t spend every night worried sick about the fate of my grandchild.”   
“Well, I’m –“   
Before Melody’s father could continue, there was a loud, thunderous knock on the front door. Melody froze, her emerald eyes as big as saucers as she nervously swung her gaze to the broad, oaken door that stood at the other end of the short hallway, perfectly opposite the door to her bedroom.   
“Oh dear,” Ava muttered, walking at a surprisingly swift pace to the front door. Melody watched as her father emerged from the sitting room, trailing close behind. She could only see their backs, so she wasn’t sure what their faces looked like when Ava opened the door.   
Peering between her father and grandmother, Melody spotted a tall, burly man sporting a short layer of mud-brown hair. Even from a distance, she could see his dark eyes, glowing menacingly as they hastily inspected the small entryway to their humble house. The man wore a simple, black uniform with four words emblazoned in bold red letters across his chest: Anti-Magic Enforcement Agency, or AMEA, as everyone called it. Melody realized she was shaking, and swallowed hard. She clutched the fleece material of her blue pajama shirt, hoping to stop her small fingers from trembling.   
“Is this the home of Matthew Potter?” the man asked in a deep voice. Melody craned her neck upwards, and realized with a jolt of terror that the AMEA officer was holding a large, threatening gun. She gulped, suddenly feeling the urge to run to her bed and hide under the thin blankets. Melody forced herself to stay where she was, however.   
“This is,” her father answered, his voice hesitant. The man nodded, his beady eyes studying Matthew briefly.   
“We received a report from a neighbor that there’s been some shouting here tonight?” the officer queried. Melody’s heartbeat quickened.   
“Just some family matters, that’s all,” Matthew assured the man.   
“The report claimed that there were mentions of magic,” the officer continued, dawning a more threatening tone. There was a deathly silence.   
“That’s ridiculous,” Ava finally managed to croak out. She waved her hand dismissively.   
“I’m afraid the neighbors heard wrong,” Matthew concurred. Melody held her breath, nervously anticipating the officer’s response. She pressed her petite body against the doorframe, refusing to blink in case she missed anything.   
“Mr. Potter,” the officer answered flatly. “This report came from a highly-respected member of this neighborhood, and since you’ve been on our watch-list for quite some time, I’m going to have to search your home for any incriminating evidence.” Melody managed to hold back another gasp, but her heart was still pounding ferociously inside of her chest.   
“Of course,” her father mumbled, stepping back to grant the officer entrance. Matthew finally swiveled around enough for Melody to see his face. Her pulse accelerated even further when she saw the fear lurking behind her father’s bright green eyes. He nervously ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, reluctantly following the officer as he strode into the sitting room.   
Melody waited impatiently by her door. She heard the muffled sounds of the officer going through their things, and the nervous ramblings of her grandmother. Melody heard nothing from her father, however.   
Nothing happened at first, but after a few minutes, there was a loud shout. Melody nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise.   
“Oi, Ralphie!” the officer yelled. “We got a wand!” Melody’s heart stopped.   
“No, this is a mistake,” Matthew exclaimed. Even though she couldn’t see him, Melody could hear the terror in her father’s voice. Her grandmother’s gasp was one of horror.   
“Put your hands where I can see them,” the officer ordered firmly. “You’re under arrest for possession of a magical item. Come with me now, and I’ll make this as easy and painless as I can.”   
“Please, there’s been a misunderstanding,” Matthew argued, his voice tinged with desperation. “This isn’t what it looks like, I swear.” Melody gasped softly as another officer appeared inside of the doorway, waiting as the first man shoved Matthew back into the hallway, jamming the barrel of his rifle into her father’s shoulder.   
“No!” Melody screamed, abandoning her position and throwing open the door to her room. She bolted out into the hallway, running straight for her father.   
“Melody, stay there!” her father shouted as the officers led him out of the door.   
“Melody, come here,” her grandmother beckoned, reaching out her hand. Melody ignored Ava, rushing past her as she continued heading for the doorway. The officers didn’t seem threatened by her presence and kept walking calmly out onto the sidewalk.   
Screeching to a halt at the front door, Melody watched in horror as her father was led away from their house. Matthew struggled relentlessly against the two officers, but they held on tightly as they dragged him out onto the road. The street was empty and silent; the glowing lights of the AMEA hover-car parked out front was enough to convince people to stay inside.   
“Dad!” Melody yelled. She started to run forward again, but a hand grasped her shoulder from behind.   
“Come inside, dear,” the voice of her grandmother insisted.   
“Let me go,” Melody growled, trying and failing to wrestle away from the tight grip of her grandmother. “Dad!” she exclaimed again, forced to simply watch from the doorway. This time, her father glanced over his shoulder.   
“Melody, go back inside!” he shouted back at her. His voice sounded different; it was raw, and hoarse, and thick with emotion. Melody resisted the persistent tugs of Ava, holding on to the doorframe as she watched the officers shove her father to the pavement in front of their house. One of them shouldered their gun, aiming the barrel directly at his heart.   
“NO!” Melody screamed, starting forward. But it was too late.  
A single gunshot resounded through the night air. Matthew slumped to the ground, his body going limp. Melody froze, her blood going cold. She opened her mouth, but nary a sound escaped. She couldn’t speak. She could barely even think. A pool of dark liquid had already formed around the abdomen of her father’s body, and his lean frame started to convulse.   
Suddenly, one of his legs shot out, kicking the burly officer in the knee. The man’s knee bent inward, and he stumbled to the ground. Melody gasped alongside her grandmother as Matthew downed the other officer with a neatly-aimed kick to his knee as well. Her father crawled across the pavement towards the first officer, frantically searching his pockets for something. He quickly found whatever it was that he was looking for; something long, and thin. At that instant, Melody finally found her voice.   
“Dad!” she shouted, and her father suddenly looked up to the doorway.   
“I’ll find you, Melody!” he responded, and for a brief second, their gazes met. Despite the distance separating them, Melody could see the love and sorrow that overwhelmed his pained, green eyes.   
Then, as the officers were scrambling back to their feet, Matthew made some sort of movement with the object in his hand. There was a loud crack, and suddenly, the spot where Melody’s father had been standing was empty. Melody blinked, making sure she was seeing correctly.   
Her father was gone. He had disappeared into thin air. Her jaw fell open, but it was a moment before any sound came out.   
“D-dad?” she stammered. “Dad?”   
The officers, clearly as shocked as everyone else, suddenly whirled around at the sound of Melody’s shouting. The burly man quickly walked back to them, a scowl painted across his face. He marched up the sidewalk, halting in front of Melody.   
“Listen here,” he growled, and Melody shivered at the piercing gaze of his dark, murky-colored eyes. “You both saw that man die. Matthew Potter is gone, you hear me?” Ava murmured quietly in agreement, and Melody glanced upward to see her grandmother trembling in fear, her blue eyes wider than she had ever seen.   
“B-but he didn’t –“ Melody began, before the officer promptly cut her off.   
“Your father’s dead, kid,” he said bluntly. Melody’s lower lip started to quiver as she stared up at the AMEA officer. Tears formed inside of her bright green eyes, and she gulped, struggling to keep them at bay.   
Unable to stand it any longer, she tore herself free from her grandmother’s grip and raced back down the hallway to her bedroom. Closing the door with a loud thud and locking it with a forceful click, she slid down the wooden surface, collapsing on the floor and leaning back against the door. She clasped her shaking hands together, her eyes laden with unshed tears.  
She knew what she had seen. The officer was wrong. And so Melody stayed awake all night, crouched by the door. She ignored all the knocks and attempts by her grandmother to talk to her. Instead, she whispered three words to herself all throughout the night. She engraved them into her mind so she wouldn’t forget. Because she mustn’t forget:   
“He’s not dead.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you to anyone who took the time to read the prologue! Here's the first chapter :) Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Ten Years Later…

 

"Potter? Earth to Potter?"

Melody blinked, dragging her gaze to the front of the classroom, where Mr. Hodges was glaring at her with dark, somber brown eyes that penetrated deep into her. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as all eyes in the room turned to her.

"Yes, sorry?" she called, shifting in her seat and folding her hands neatly atop her desk as she inwardly braced for the inevitable lecture. Mr. Hodges, her history teacher, seemed to like nothing better than to belittle and mock her in front of the entire class.

"Would you care to share whatever thoughts you were having that were clearly more important than today's lesson?" Mr. Hodges queried. He was a middle-aged man with a bald, shiny head and perhaps the poorest taste of fashion Melody had ever seen. Today, he happened to be wearing a bright yellow jacket over a red flannel shirt, and olive-green jeans that were much too tight for someone his age.

Trying to ignore her teacher's laughable attire, Melody cleared her throat.

"Not particularly, sir," she answered candidly.

"Now, don't be shy," said Mr. Hodges, his beady eyes shining eagerly as they challenged her from behind his small, metal desk.

"Oh, I could never be so honest, sir," Melody responded in the most innocent voice she could muster. "I'm nothing like you, after all." Mr. Hodges' eyes narrowed.

"You think me honest, then?" he inquired. Melody nodded.

"Undoubtedly," she replied. "Most of us keep our horrible tastes in clothes hidden, but your honesty and transparency shows itself quite clearly in that disastrous jacket." Melody hid a smirk as a few sniggers resounded throughout the classroom. She snuck a quick glance at her best friend, Elizabeth Hawkins, who sat in the row behind her. Her friend's deep, ebony eyes were glowing with amusement.

"That will do, Potter," Mr. Hodges retorted in a voice layered heavily with annoyance. The classroom was quickly silenced by his deadly, withering stare. "Now, can anyone tell me what we were just discussing?" Jeremy Rollins, a very attractive football player near the front, raised his hand, and Melody inwardly admired his dark, wavy hair as Mr. Hodges beckoned for him to speak.

"We were about to get into the Day of Destruction," said Jeremy.

"Very good," Mr. Hodges answered. "Nice to know that someone was paying attention," he added with a pointed glare in Melody's direction. "So, Jeremy, would you be so kind as to tell us what you know about the Day of Destruction?" Jeremy shrugged his broad, muscular shoulders.

"Just the same stuff everyone knows," he answered. "All the magic people, wizards and such, they decided they were tired of hiding from all us normal folk, so they decided to blow up London. Bunch o' crazies, if you ask me." Melody clenched her teeth together. Jeremy Rollins suddenly seemed a great deal less attractive.

"And what was the outcome of this catastrophe?" asked Mr. Hodges.

"Well," Jeremy continued. "The governments of the world decided that all use of magic had to be put to an end, so they organized a purge to get rid of all of them and their nasty creatures. They formed the Anti-Magic Enforcement Agency, led by the great wizard-hunter, Ius."

"Very good, Jeremy," Mr. Hodges responded with a sly grin of approval. "And as we all know, the world has been rid of magic ever since, and has been a great deal better for it." Melody shifted in her seat, biting down sharply on her tongue to keep her mouth shut. To her dismay, Mr. Hodges noticed her apparent discomfort. "Is something the matter, Potter?" he asked, planting his hands on his hips. Melody held in a sigh as everyone turned to look at her once again.

"I suppose I just don't understand why the entire magical community had to be exterminated over the acts of a few radicals," she answered carefully. "I mean, how much proof do we actually have that magic was the reason for London being destroyed? It could have just been a bomb for all we know."

A deathly quiet fell over the room. Mr. Hodges' eyes turned wide and bulbous, rage spreading across his thin, shiny face. He stuttered for a few seconds before words finally managed to escape.

"That's preposterous!" he declared. "In fact, that's beyond preposterous!" Melody gulped, a small spark of fear settling inside of her stomach as she chanced a quick peak at the security camera mounted in the far corner. If the school officers felt she was a risk, there was no telling what they might do. Melody had heard numerous stories from all over the world of children being pulled from their classrooms after speaking in support of magic, never to be heard from again. "Would anyone care to elaborate on why Miss Potter here is wrong?" Mr. Hodges challenged, his beady eyes darting hungrily around the room.

"Well," began a girl sitting near the middle of the room. "The World Security Council conducted an investigation immediately after the explosion in London, and they all concluded that magic was behind the explosion."

"But we never saw anything from the investigation," Melody pointed out. "No evidence, nothing. All we have is their word."

"And tell me why I should take the word of one doubtful teenager over the word of the World Security Council?" asked Mr. Hodges. Melody swallowed hard, turning her gaze down to her desk. She had no reply to that. "Just as I thought," Mr. Hodges continued with a satisfied smirk.

For the remainder of the class, Melody could scarcely pay attention. She doodled aimlessly on her electronic notebook, only half paying any mind to Mr. Hodges' rambling. When the bell finally rang, dismissing her to go home, Melody hadn't felt so relieved in a long time.

"Mel, wait up!" a familiar voice cried as Melody shoved her way through the exodus of students. Stopping to wait for her best friend, she slipped over to the side of the hall.

"Am I going to get another lecture on talking back to Mr. Hodges?" Melody asked as Elizabeth Hawkins, affectionately known as Lizzie, caught up to her.

"Of course not," Lizzie assured her with a grin, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Not on your birthday!" Melody rolled her eyes as they made their way down the crowded corridor side by side.

"Don't remind me," she muttered.

"Oi, you're eighteen now!" Lizzie exclaimed excitedly. "An official adult! You should be happy!" Melody chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

"I know," she relented. "I just wish my dad was here to see it." There was a brief pause, and Lizzie looped her arm through hers.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly. Melody glanced sideways.

"Don't give me that look," she said, giving her friend a pointed glare. Lizzie's brown eyes widened indignantly.

"What look?" she replied innocently.

"That look," Melody responded tartly. She let out a sigh as they ducked through the doorway that led out into the crisp, springtime air. "I know he's still out there somewhere."

"If you say so," Lizzie answered quietly. Melody held back another sigh. Talking about her "deceased" father always seemed to make everyone uncomfortable.

"Let's just get back to my house," Melody said in an equally soft tone.

The two girls continued on in a companionable silence. The hover-bus on the edge of the cement curb was preparing to take off, but they caught it in the nick of time, snatching two seats near the back. Melody settled down next to her best friend for the long ride back to her house, which was one of the last places the bus went to.

The great thing about Lizzie was that Melody could sit next to her for an entire bus ride and not say a single word, and she was always content to let her sit by the window in silence and stare up at the cerulean sky and daydream. The two had been best friends since the age of nine, when Lizzie had moved in across the street.

Elizabeth Hawkins was as dark as Melody Potter was pale. With rich, chocolate-colored skin, wavy black hair, and glowing, gentle brown eyes, Lizzie was one of the most beautiful girls in the entire school. Melody wasn't certain why Lizzie was still hanging around her, the resident weirdo that nearly everyone avoided. The fact that her father had supposedly been killed by AMEA made her rather unpopular to the majority of the population.

Melody was reminded of this for what must have been the millionth time as she and Lizzie finally reached their destination and proceeded to head for the bus's exit. There was still one last group of kids near the front of the bus who had yet to be dropped off. Among them was Jeremy Rollins, and some of his jock comrades. Melody jutted her chin into the air and instilled as much confidence into her strides as she could as she marched down the center of the bus. She caught a few of their gazes as she and Lizzie approached. Harsh and penetrating, their perusing eyes seemed to laugh, matching the sniggers that came from a few of them.

As Melody passed them, she suddenly felt her foot bump into something. Losing her balance, she tumbled to the floor, her knee banging against one of the chairs with a loud thud.

"Oops," came an unsympathetic voice from above her. Melody gritted her teeth and dragged herself back to her feet as hastily as she could. Swiveling around, she faced her tripper; a tall, leggy blonde by the name of Vikki Matthers. Vikki, the resident drama queen and hater of Melody Potter, was seated next to Jeremy, who was smirking rudely. "How'd you like the floor?" Vikki asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"How'd you like a fist in your face?" Melody retorted heatedly, fuming inwardly as her hands clenched at her side.

"Go ahead, Potter," Vikki answered with perhaps the fakest smile Melody had ever seen. "Then maybe AMEA can come and shoot you, just like they shot your traitor of a father." Melody lunged forward, but a hand from behind grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Leave it be, Melody," said Lizzie. "She's not worth the time." Such words did nothing to appease the rage festering inside of Melody, but she reluctantly listened to Lizzie and walked past Vikki and her friends, then off the bus and onto the paved street below.

"She's a -"

"I know," Lizzie interrupted before Melody could finish. "Now, let's head inside."

"Go on in," Melody replied. "I'll be there in a minute. I need some fresh air." Lizzie nodded, her brown eyes kind as she gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder, then proceeded up the front steps of Melody's house and strode inside.

Alone at last, Melody finally let out a long, heavy sigh. She ran a hand through her shoulder-length black hair, pushing the wisps out of her face. Her heartbeat had returned to a normal pace, although there was still a tint of anger left running through her veins. Attempting to relieve the tension coiling like a viper inside of her stomach, Melody tilted her head up and took in the sight of her house.

Not much had changed since that night long ago, when her entire world had been shattered. The outside was still painted a dull, monotonous gray. The rotting shutters were still a horrendous, sickly yellow, their rusty screws barely hanging onto the wood. The crooked steps were still rickety and creaky, groaning in protest with every wayward footfall. Melody had never known anything besides this house. It was her home.

Her emerald gaze slowly turned to the place where she stood, out in the street. She swallowed the lump that had unknowingly formed in her throat. It was on this very spot that her father had been shot by the AMEA officer, nearly ten years ago. The memories of that night were still clear. She could remember every detail as vividly as she could the day after. Although she kept it well hidden, Melody still had nightmare about the incident.

"Melody!" a familiar voice called from the front door, shaking her from her thoughts. Melody's gaze cleared, catching sight of her grandmother, Ava, beckoning to her from the open door. "What's wrong, dear?" Ava asked.

"Nothing," Melody assured her, her slim frame bounding up the steps effortlessly. She paused to give her grandmother a quick kiss on the cheek before brushing past her.

"Lizzie went back to your room," Ava told her. "And I have your favorite chicken roasting in the oven for supper."

"Thanks, Gram," Melody called over her shoulder as she headed towards her room in the back of the house.

Ever since her father's "passing", her grandmother had cared for her as her own child. It hadn't always been easy, but they had survived. Ava would never replace her father, of course, but Melody loved her all the same.

"You alright?" Lizzie asked as soon as Melody entered her small bedroom. She was sitting on Melody's twin-sized bed, her back propped up against the footboard.

"Yeah, just needed a minute," Melody assured her with a quiet smile, plopping down at the other end of the bed and leaning against the headboard.

"They're just a bunch of jerks," said Lizzie. "Don't pay them any mind."

"That must make the whole school a bunch of jerks," Melody offered as a rebuttle. "Just face the facts, Lizzie. I'll never be popular like you, and that's alright."

"It's so stupid," Lizzie grumbled. "I just wish we could all get along."

"Good luck with that," Melody replied with a smirk. Lizzie gave her an exasperated glare.

"Do you have to be so pessimistic?" she groaned. "It's your birthday, for goodness sake."

"Oh yes, let's go party and forget about all the problems that are still desecrating our world," Melody retorted teasingly. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"I hear enough about all the problems desecrating our world from my dad," she responded. "Don't you start too." Melody laughed, shoving her friend playfully.

"I'll let you off the hook, then," she answered. Lizzie's father worked in the police force. He was one of the few officers of the law that Melody actually liked.

Melody and Lizzie continued to chat amicably for several more minutes, before they were harshly interrupted by a loud bang from the window next to the bed. The two girls jumped simultaneously in surprise. Melody parted the curtains, shocked to find an owl perched on the window sill outside. It had ash-grey feathers, and deep blue eyes that implored them through the dusty panes.

"Is that...an owl?" Lizzie murmured in an incredulous tone. Owls were incredibly rare these days, what with their former ties to the magical community. But what was even more surprising than the sight of an owl, was the fact that it held a letter in its dark beak.

With her heart in her throat, Melody gently opened the window. The owl gave a soft hoot, then dropped the letter in her hand before launching itself off the sill and soaring away into the diminishing light of dusk.

"What in the world…" Melody muttered, closing the window as she studied the letter in her hands.

The parchment was thick, but battered and worn, as if it had traveled a great distance to reach her. Across the front, her name was written in hastily scrawled letters. Gulping, Melody turned over the envelope and opened it carefully.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie hissed. "It could be...I don't know, something...something magic."

"Exactly," Melody replied, giving her a friend a pointed look. Lizzie's eyes widened.

"You don't think…" her voice trailed off. "Look," she began again in a shaky voice. "Even if he's still alive, why would he try and reach you now?"

"I don't know," Melody admitted, staring down at the opened envelope, her heart starting to pound frantically inside of her chest. She tried to squash it, but a glimmer of hope had started to arise within her.

"Well, open it then," Lizzie said in a resigned tone. Melody sucked in a deep breath, then withdrew the letter from the envelope. She slowly unfolded the parchment, her eyes hungrily taking in the words written across them.

"My dearest Melody,"

Her heart stopped. She would recognize that handwriting anywhere. As her trembling fingers held the letter, she continued reading.

"I've longed to write to you ever since that night ten years ago. I'm so sorry for what happened. It was never supposed to be like this. I wanted desperately to let you know that I was alright, but I couldn't risk reaching out to you. AMEA's been keeping such a tight watch on you, it would only have put you in danger.

The only reason I'm writing now, is because you are eighteen. My beautiful daughter, you're an adult now, and you deserve to know the truth. And the truth is that I'm alive and well. I can't tell you where I am, or what I'm doing, I'm afraid, in case this letter is intercepted. But I want you to know that I love you, and I hope to see you soon.

Happy Birthday, Mel.

Your Father

Melody blinked, re-reading the letter. She sniffled softly, then realized her cheeks were damp. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, she wiped away the tears. A quick glance up told her that Lizzie was staring at her, eyes brimming with concern.

"Is...is it…" Melody responded by handing her the letter. Lizzie read it, shock etching itself across her face. "I don't believe this…" she whispered.

"I was right," Melody replied, and she suddenly found herself smiling like an idiot. "I was right!" she exclaimed, leaping off of her bed and jumping up in ecstasy.

"Be careful," Lizzie hissed, glancing over her shoulder nervously. "You never know who might be listening!" Melody opened her mouth to protest, but the look of terror splattered across her friend's face silenced her. Her gaze drifted down to the letter in Lizzie's hand, and she suddenly noticed something on the back.

Melody snatched the letter away, ignoring the befuddled expression Lizzie gave her. She flipped it over, and realized there were a few faint lines written across the back. Her eyes widened.

"Search diagonally," she read aloud. "Until you find nocturnally. At the lion's den, all shall be revealed."

There was a long pause.

"Well, that's incredibly vague and unhelpful." said Lizzie matter-of-factly. Melody scrunched her brow in concentration. A moment later, her face lit up.

"I think he wants me to find him," she declared. Lizzie blinked.

"I'm not a genius," she responded. "But it would be a great deal easier for you to find him if he had just told you where he was." Melody rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you read the letter? He said he couldn't tell me, in case AMEA caught the letter before it got here."

"And that means it's too dangerous for you to go find him," Lizzie pointed out. "Simple as that."

"Search diagonally…" Melody said, deciding to ignore Lizzie's rather sound logic for now. "Diagonally...that means something."

"What, exactly?" Lizzie asked in a reluctant tone. Melody started to pace back and forth in front of the bed. She ran the words through her head, contemplating them over and over. Suddenly, she felt a prickle at the back of her mind, as if some long-lost memory was trying to break free. Then it happened, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Diagon Alley!" she exclaimed in the most hushed voice that she could. "We need to go to Diagon Alley!"

"What's Diagon Alley?" Lizzie asked, clearly confused.

"My dad used to tell me about it when I was little," Melody explained hurriedly. "It's this place where wizards would go and buy magical things, like a shopping mall, I suppose. But it was hidden so only magical people could find it."

"So what does all the rest of it mean?" Lizzie inquired. Melody's face fell.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I know we need to find Diagon Alley. From there, I'm certain we can solve the rest of the puzzle." There was another moment of silence, as Lizzie took all of this in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she queried in a gently prodding voice. "I mean, you haven't seen him in ten years, and it'll be dangerous to go look for him. Maybe we should think about this for a -"

"It's my father, Liz," Melody reminded her in a defensive tone. "I...I have to do this. I have to go. I'll go on my own if I have to." Lizzie sighed, glancing away for a moment.

"You'll end up dead if you go by yourself," she grumbled. "But for heaven's sake, at least wait until tomorrow." Melody grinned.

"You're the best," she squealed. Lizzie let out a sigh, then smiled in resignation.

"So, where is this Diagon Alley?" she asked, propping her chin up between her hands. Melody hesitated.

"You're not going to like it…" she said hesitantly. Lizzie's eyes narrowed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she inquired suspiciously. There was another pause.

"We need to go to London."


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long, and a bit more fast-paced than I would normally like, but I really wanted to get to the ending and get to all the good stuff for the next chapter. Sorry for cramming all of this into one chapter. Enjoy as best as you can! :)

“London?!”   
Melody flinched at the incredulous look splattered across her best friend’s face. “Are you mad?” Lizzie hissed, her brown eyes like saucers. “We can’t just… go to London! We have school, for goodness’ sake!”   
“I’m an adult now,” Melody reminded her, fidgeting slightly as she absently fingered the hem of her blouse. “I’ve got some money saved up; enough to take the train and to get me around, I think.” Lizzie gaped at her in open shock.   
“Mel, London is abandoned, nearly in ruins,” she responded in a delicate tone. “They’ve only just started letting people live there again within the past several years, and only a few sections of the city are open to the public. Not to mention the kind of security they have there.”   
“If you went with me, I’m certain they’d let us in,” Melody plied as gently as she could. “Your dad’s been working there for the past month, after all.” Lizzie’s eyes widened even more.   
“I...I don’t think this is a good idea, Melody,” she murmured, dropping her gaze down to the bed. “Perhaps we could wait a few months, until school gets out?”   
“I’ve been waiting ten years for some sort of sign that my dad is alive,” Melody replied sharply. “And now that I have it, you expect me to just sit by and ‘wait a few months’?” Lizzie sighed, rubbing her temple between her fingers.   
“That’s not what I meant,” she said. “I don’t want you to make any rash decisions, and rushing off to London on some whim like this just seems a bit hasty, if you ask me.” Melody chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip.   
“I suppose it is,” she admitted. “But I have to do this, with or without you.” Lizzie took a minute to soak in this information.  
“You’re going to get me into the worst trouble one of these days,” she muttered after a moment of quiet contemplation, shaking her head ruefully. Melody grinned.   
“Shall we go Saturday, then?” she asked, rubbing her hands together gleefully.   
“I don’t think I have much of a choice,” Lizze riposted lightly, although Melody wasn’t ignorant of the nervous glimmer in her friend’s dark eyes. Lizzie tucked one of her black curls behind her ear. “I guess we’re going to London, then.” 

***Two Days Later***

Storm clouds brewed ominously on the horizon as Melody packed her bag early Saturday morning. She heard the distant rumble of thunder as she slid into her favorite pair of green sneakers, then grabbed the backpack she had stuffed full of various odds and ends the night before. Slinging the pack carelessly over her shoulder, she slid out of her room and strode down the hallway with tedious footsteps.   
She had scarcely made it past the living room when the boisterous voice of her grandmother stopped her.   
“And where are you heading off to?” Melody halted, biting her lip to refrain from a sigh.   
“Lizzie and I were going into town to get in some shopping,” she lied. The penetrating gaze of her grandmother made Melody shuffle her feet nervously as she awaited a response.   
“Well, try not to buy the whole town,” the elderly woman eventually muttered, shaking her head distastefully. “This household isn’t made of money, after all.”   
“I’ll see you, Gran,” Melody murmured, forcing a smile before she bounded out the doorway, quicker than a hare.   
Lizzie was waiting patiently by the bus-stop down the street, a small backpack in hand, alongside the perpetual expression of worry that never seemed to fade from her face whenever Melody talked her into something like this. The look didn’t recede in the slightest when Melody approached, either. Instead, it only deepened.   
“Don’t worry,” Melody assured her before her friend could say anything. “We’ll be fine.”   
“Are you certain about this?” asked Lizzie, not appearing to be convinced. Melody placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
“If things start to turn south, we’ll come back,” she said with a nonchalant shrug. “It’s that easy.” Lizzie offered a wobbly smile in return.   
“If you say so,” she replied quietly.   
Silence fell between the two girls, and Melody tapped her foot impatiently against the cracked pavement beneath her faded sneakers as they waited. After several minutes, a familiar hum came from around the corner. A large, white hover-bus chugged onto their street with a cheerful toot of its blaring horn. No sooner had it screeched to a halt at their stop, then Melody leaped onto the stairwell and slipped inside. Lizzie followed at a slower pace.   
The bus was scarce of any other passengers, to Melody’s relief. Out of habit, she wandered to the back row, plopping down at the window seat. Lizzie took the seat next to hers, and the two fell into their usual companionable silence.   
It was a swift ride to the train station several miles away. In less than five minutes, Melody was climbing down the same stairway, and hopping onto a brick platform. The low, mournful bellow of a hover-train called to her, and Melody practically ran to the nearest ticket booth.   
“Two tickets to London,” she said breathlessly as Lizzie scurried up behind her. The short, middle-aged woman seated behind the glass window gave her a skeptical glance. She leaned forward in her swivel chair, her blue eyes narrowing.   
“And what business do two teenagers like yourselves have in London?” the lady asked. Melody’s emerald eyes widened, her mouth suddenly going dry.   
“W-well,” she stammered.   
“I’m visiting my father for the day,” Lizzie suddenly stepped forward. “But he doesn’t like me to travel alone, so I brought my friend.” She offered the woman a kind, genuine smile, and handed her a sleek identification card. The woman didn’t look convinced, but her expression changed after scanning the card into her system.   
“Oh, of… of course, dear,” the woman replied, her face flaming bright crimson as she handed Lizzie her card, along with two tickets. “My apologies.”   
“It’s alright,” Lizzie assured her, placing a hand on Melody’s shoulder. “My friend’s just a bit excitable, that’s all.” Melody forced a smile.   
“Sorry,” she said through gritted teeth.   
“Well,” the woman responded in a much kinder tone. “The next departure to London is in less than five minutes, so you better rush.”   
“Thank you,” Melody said, offering another tight smile to the ticket lady before dragging her friend away from the booth.   
“You should really work on having an alibi,” Lizzie remarked as they followed the glowing signs hanging above them to their train.   
“I have the next best thing,” Melody said teasingly. “You.” Lizzie openly rolled her eyes.   
“You don’t deserve a friend like me,” she moaned.   
“I really don’t,” Melody agreed with a smirk.   
Once they had located the correct hover-train, the two girls went through security, where Lizzie offered a story identical to the one she’d told the ticket woman. The guards bought it without much pressure, and Melody felt a wave of relief crash over her as she and Lizzie found their seats. The train lifted off the ground several minutes afterward, and their journey to London began.   
Melody was silent for most of the ride. Her head swam with a myriad of thoughts and questions that pricked at her conscious incessantly. Would she really find her father here? What was waiting for her in Diagon Alley? Could she really solve the riddle, or was her quest doomed to fail? Perhaps the most nagging thought was, what would she even say to her father if she found him? How could they possibly make up for all the lost years?   
By the time the train screeched to a halt, a half-hour past noon, Melody’s mind was a muddled mess of uncertainty. She stumbled after her friend as they exited the train. The station that lay before them was quite grand and elegant, and yet there were hardly any people filling it. The population in London was still fairly low, even after nearly a decade of rebuilding.   
“So this is the new King’s Cross Station?” Melody found herself murmuring.   
“It’s only been open for a few months,” Lizzie added, shouldering her bag as they set off towards the exit.   
“There used to be a… a place for people like me here,” Melody said, keeping her voice low as they passed by a pair of security officers.   
“Really?” Lizzie replied in a hushed, but fascinated tone.   
“It was hidden,” Melody explained. “I think it was called Platform Nine and Two-Thirds, or something like that?”   
“Well, that’s something alright,” Lizzie giggled nervously.   
Before Melody could go on, they approached the exit line. A security officer stood at each door, a scanner in hand. Her fingers trembling anxiously, she retrieved her identification card from her wallet, while Lizzie did the same behind her. As the line waned, Melody felt her heartbeat accelerate.  
“Reason for your visit?” the officer, a middle-aged man with olive skin and black hair, asked when it was finally her turn. Melody decided to borrow a page from Lizzie’s book, and threw a wide, innocent grin on her face.   
“Oh, well my friend’s dad works as one of the top architects here,” she began in the most pleasant voice she could muster. “She’s visiting him for the day, and she can’t stand travelling by herself, so she invited me to go along with her!” The officer merely nodded mundanely, scanning her card and ushering her through the metal detector. Melody was a bit surprised at the lack of interest, but she was quick to accept it and scamper through the detector, after which she was released by another officer. She stood by the doorway to wait for her friend. Lizzie emerged moments later, a triumphant glimmer in her brown eyes.   
“I have to say, this is going much better than I thought it would,” she admitted.   
“Let’s get going, then,” Melody responded. “While luck is still on our side.” 

***Six Hours Later***

“It’s getting late, Melody.”   
Melody clenched her jaw.   
“Just another hour,” she said quietly, keeping her eyes peeled on the worn, dilapidated shops surrounding them on either side of the roughly-paved street. The shadows grew longer with each passing moment, as the evening slowly melted into the darkness of night.   
“This isn’t the best side of town,” Lizzie added, and Melody could hear the tremulous quaver in her friend’s voice. “A few more blocks and we’ll be getting awfully close to the destruction zone, and you know what’ll happen if we go near there. Especially with your background.”   
“The security officer at the train station didn’t even gave me a second glance,” Melody reminded her with a harrumph. Lizzie sighed heavily.   
“Yes, well a trained A.M.E.A. officer isn’t going to be quite so forgiving,” she retorted. “Besides, what are we even looking for?”   
“It’s called the Leaky Cauldron,” Melody answered. “The entrance to Diagon Alley is just behind it.”   
“You know an awful lot about this kind of stuff,” Lizzie said, her voice tinged with the slightest hint of disapproval.   
“My father told me stories all the time,” Melody explained. “He -”  
“Melody, look!” Lizzie suddenly interjected, grabbing her arm and dragging her underneath the crumbling awning of an abandoned record shop. Melody followed the direction of her friend’s jabbing finger, and saw an elderly man stooped over on the sidewalk across the street from them. He appeared to have dropped a paper bag full of various odds and ends. His belongings were scattered all around him on the sidewalk, with some even tipping onto the street.   
“Oh, we should help h -”  
“Shh, watch,” Lizzie interrupted in a fearful tone. Melody gave her a friend a quizzical glance, then turned back to the man.   
Her mouth dropped open slightly as she noticed that a few of the elderly man’s objects were floating in mid-air. The man held a long, thin piece of wood in one hand, and was murmuring quietly to himself. Melody’s heart nearly stopped beating within her chest.   
“He... he’s a wizard,” she stammered. Before Melody could even think, she found herself bolting out from underneath the awning.  
“Mel, stop!” Lizzie hissed, scrambling after her. She latched onto Melody’s jacket, pulling her back.   
“He could help us!” Melody exclaimed excitedly.   
“Listen!” Lizzie replied, her voice laced with desperation. Melody gritted her teeth together, but stopped struggling long enough to listen.   
The harsh sound of sirens was approaching from somewhere in the distance, sending a chill down Melody’s spine. She took a quick, pleading look at the older man; he was still picking up his things, oblivious to the two girls standing just across the road from him. Melody felt an intense longing inside of her, just to talk to someone from this lost world. Maybe the man had heard of her father? Perhaps he knew something of his whereabouts?   
“Melody, we need to get out of here,” Lizzie said, tugging relentlessly at her jacket sleeve. “Goodness, we never should have come here.” Melody bit her lip, then reluctantly followed her friend.   
They hastily scurried back to their hideout underneath the record shop awning, concealing themselves in the shadows. Melody held her breath as the sirens neared. She craned her neck forward, her eyes widening as she spotted a black, armored humvee hovering towards them. She noticed the familiar letters emblazoned across the side of the car; A.M.E.A.. Melody shuddered, her blood running cold.   
The floating vehicle slowed to a halt less than a block away. Melody gulped nervously as the man raised his balding head, noticing the officers pouring out of the car. His calm expression instantly morphed into a look of terror and panic. He immediately dropped his recovered belongings, staggering backwards.   
“No, please…” the old man said, raising his frail hands in surrender as the officers approached, guns pointed straight at his chest. “I-I can explain -”  
The man’s words were cut short by an ear-splitting wave of gunshots. Melody watched in horror as the man fell to the ground, blood pooling around his crumpled frame. The officers surrounded him, then picked up his limp body, hauling him back to their vehicle. With an indignant screech, the hovering automobile soared away.  
And just like that, the man was gone from the world; snuffed like a flame in a split second.   
Melody realized after a few moments that Lizzie was speaking to her, shaking her shoulders to get her attention.   
“Mel, are you alright?” Lizzie was saying in a frantic tone.   
“Y-yes, I think so,” Melody stuttered. She swallowed hard, shaking her head to get rid of the pounding sensation that was tearing through her mind. “We need to go.”   
“Amen to that,” Lizzie muttered. “I suppose they still have cameras up and running here; we’re lucky they didn’t spot us.” There was a pause as they wandered back out onto the sidewalk, glancing warily over their shoulders in every direction. “Melody, we should really head back to the station,” Lizzie said in a tremulous tone. “It’s too dangerous to be out here. I don’t know what we were thinking coming here.”   
Melody, however, was only half paying attention. Her eyes widened as they locked onto the sign above a store that lay in between the record shop, and a bookstore. The windows were shattered, and the shutters fallen to the ground in broken bits of wood. The darkly-painted door bore a large dent, as if someone had aggressively kicked it in. Above the shop, a bent, twisted sign hung from a signpost by a single, rusty chain. The faded words inscribed upon it sent Melody’s heart aflutter.   
“Is that…” Lizzie’s voice faded.   
“The Leaky Cauldron.” Melody answered quietly.   
“I can’t believe it,” Lizzie murmured. “I didn’t even notice it before.”   
“We found it,” Melody said in disbelief. “We actually found it.”   
“Well, let’s get on with it, then,” Lizzie replied, the anticipation starting to lighten her voice once more. Melody gave her friend a grateful look.   
“Thank you for doing this with me,” she responded, laying a hand on Lizzie’s shoulder. The girl smiled.   
“Of course,” she said. “I know how much this means to you. For goodness sake, I haven’t seen you this excited about something in years.”   
“Together, then,” Melody said, smiling eagerly before she strode through the entrance to the empty tavern.   
Cracked mugs, chipped cutlery, and broken plates littered the dusty floor, alongside tables and chairs. Some were scorched, as if they’d been burned, others were merely tipped over or splintered into pieces. Melody waved away the clouds of dust as her green sneakers kicked the must into the air. She navigated her way through the dining room, trying to imagine what the place had been like when magical people had roamed freely.   
When they reached the back of the tavern, Melody located a worn, creaky door that led out to a small courtyard. It was surrounded by a tall, brick wall. The courtyard was sparse of anything other than an old, beat-up trash bin that stood resolutely next to the wall.   
“Well, I don’t see any signs pointing to a Diagon Alley,” Lizzie remarked from behind her as Melody investigated the bricks.   
“No, I know it’s here…” Melody said, mumbling quietly to herself. “I remember he told me... it’s right over….” Melody’s fingers grazed lightly over the bricks, then found one that stood out to her. “Here.” Melody grinned victoriously. The brick was cracked and faded, and the edges were rounded from decades upon decades of use. The mortar surrounding it was loose. Melody took a deep breath, then gently pressed the brick into the wall. There was a click, and Melody leaped back as the bricks seemed to swirl together, then parted to reveal a doorway.   
“What in the…” Lizzie rushed past her, studying the new entrance in awe. “How did you do that?” Melody walked through the doorway with a breezy smile.   
“Magic.” She beckoned for her friend to follow. “C’mon, A.M.E.A. might have seen us going into the Leaky Cauldron.” Lizzie hesitated, then hurried through the entryway. As soon as she stepped through, the door sealed shut behind them. Melody turned to face the Alley, and felt a tingle sprint down her spine once more.   
It was like a ghost-town. Not a single shop or store had been spared from whatever horrors had come through. It was as if a hurricane had swept through the alley. Signs, pieces of wood, and bits of glass lay broken and battered on the empty street. The wind howled softly; the echos of a time long ago when this very road had been bustling with life. Now, however, it was strikingly bare.  
Melody picked her way carefully through the rubble, the soles of her sneakers turning black from the thick layer of ash that seemed to be everywhere. Her green eyes were filled with wonder as they studied her surroundings. It seemed so surreal, to think that she was standing where so many wizards and witches had once stood.   
They passed shop after shop, and Melody spotted the remains of a bookstore, some kind of shop for wands, or so it seemed, and many other places of interest. Perhaps the shop that appeared in the best shape was a tall, looming building of pale marble that must have been quite grand in its time. The word “Gringott’s Bank” was etched into the marble in faded gold, and Melody nearly smiled at the sight.   
“So, what are we looking for, exactly?” Lizzie asked, dragging Melody’s thoughts away from the past, and back to the present. Melody pulled the letter from her father out of her backpack, and unfolded the parchment gently.   
“‘Search diagonally, until you find nocturnally,’ it says,” Melody answered. “‘At the lion’s den, all shall be revealed’.”   
“Well,” Lizzie said, glancing all around them. “I don’t see anything that looks particularly nocturna -”  
“What’s that?” Melody interrupted, gliding past her friend as she noticed a gap in between two of the nearest shops.   
“What’s what?” Lizzie called, and Melody heard the scampering of feet as her friend followed her through the gap. The brick walls narrowed for a few feet, then suddenly widened again.  
Suddenly, Melody found herself standing in a dark, grim street that looked perhaps even more in shambles than Diagon Alley. The storefronts were foreboding, and the entire place seemed to be drenched in a horrendous smell. There was a still, however, a small ray of light, in the form of a rusty, grimy archway standing above them, bearing the words ‘Knockturn Alley’. Melody grinned.   
“I think we found nocturnally,” she said.   
“Wow,” Lizzie murmured, standing rather close to Melody. “You didn’t mention this place.”   
“My father never told me about it,” Melody replied, biting her lip ponderously.   
“Maybe it’s not a good place to go parading around in, then?” Lizzie responded nervously. Melody rolled her eyes.   
“There’s not a soul in sight, Liz -”  
She was interrupted by the sound of doors being thrown open all around them. Melody tensed, bracing herself as several hooded figures poured out of the nearest shops and surrounded them. She gulped, grabbing Lizzie by the arm in a futile attempt to calm her friend. Terror pulsed through her veins.   
“Who are these people?” Lizzie asked in a tight whisper.   
“I don’t know,” Melody replied.  
“Who are you?” the nearest person asked in a harsh tone. “How did you find this place?” It was a deeper voice; a male, most likely. Melody opened her mouth to reply, but hastily swallowed the dry retort she had planned when she realized the man was holding a wand. She gazed around at the other cloaked figures, and realized they all were.   
These were wizards. A dash of hope sprung to life inside of Melody. Something told her she could trust these people.   
“M-my name’s Melody Potter,” she said. The hooded man who had spoken was silent. Then, he suddenly lowered his wand.   
“Prove it,” the man said in challenging voice. Melody cleared her throat, struggling to gather her tumultuous thoughts.   
“What are you doing?” Lizze said through clenched teeth. Melody ignored her.   
“We… we’re looking for the lion’s den,” she stuttered. The wizards and witches that surrounded them seemed to relax at her words, although they were still quite visibly on guard.   
“Who’s your companion?” the hooded man asked. It didn’t seem like a threat to Melody; rather he was just genuinely curious.   
“This is…” Melody hesitated, turning to her friend. The expression on Lizzie’ face was one of fear, but she reluctantly nodded to Melody nonetheless. “This is Elizabeth,” Melody responded. “She’s my friend.”   
“If you lay a finger on us” Lizzie piped up, “I swear I will scream so loud every A.M.E.A. agent in the country will hear me.” There was a long pause, and Melody shifted her feet uncomfortably at her friend’s strong words.   
To her surprise, and immense relief, the man didn’t seem the least bit offended. Instead, he tilted his head back and laughed merrily. He slowly removed his hood, revealing the face of a teenage boy of Asian descent, with long black hair, almond-shaped eyes, and a kind smile.  
“I may be a wizard,” the boy said, stepping towards them. “But I’m not a monster.” he stuck out his hand to the two of them. “The name’s Kimbo.” Melody shook it quickly, then Lizzie repeated the gesture.   
“Do you know where we can find this... Lion’s Den?” Melody asked, cutting right to the point. Kimbo’s smile widened.   
“Of course,” he answered. “We’ve been expecting you.” Melody blinked, her heart lifting considerably.   
“Is… is my dad here?” she asked, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. Kimbo’s face fell slightly.   
“No, unfortunately,” he responded. “I haven’t seen your dad in nearly a year. But, I can take you to someone who knows exactly where he is.” Melody nodded, pushing away the rush of disappointment that had flooded her.   
“Let’s go, then,” she murmured, forcing a small smile.   
“To the Lion’s Den, then!” Kimbo exclaimed, motioning for the other wizards and witches to form a loose circle around Melody and Lizzie as he led the way into a nearby shop.   
Melody was silent as she followed behind the young wizard. Her heart was thumping erratically inside of her chest. She could scarcely comprehend it. She had found her people at last.   
Kimbo led them to the back of the shop, where he pushed aside a heavy cabinet to reveal a dark, winding staircase that led straight downward. Lizzie wrinkled her nose in distaste, but followed behind Melody as she bounded down the stone steps.   
Light began to illuminate the walls around them as they neared the bottom. When they reached the final landing, they stepped out into a wide, stone cavern. The expansive room was lit by candles and torches, strewn all along the walls and ceilings and other haphazard places. In one corner lay cots and mattresses, and an impressive pile of blankets. Another section housed rows and rows of shelves, each stocked with various supplies, ranging from food to duct tape. Yet another area was home to a large table, with maps and all sorts of papers lying atop its surface. The room was filled, nearly to the brim, with people. Men and women of all ages, and countless children scurrying about with childish shouts of joy.   
“What is this place?” Melody asked, her curiosity gripping her. Kimbo peered over his shoulder to offer them a mysterious grin.   
“I’d better let the boss explain,” he replied.   
Melody followed with a resigned sigh as Kimbo took them along the wall to the opposite end of the room. He brandished his wand, and after a quick wave and a murmur under his breath, the wall shimmered and a wooden door appeared. Kimbo opened the door, and disappeared inside for a moment. He returned seconds later.   
“Welcome to the Lion’s Den, Miss Potter,” he said, gesturing for Melody to enter the room. Lizzie attempted to join her, but Kimbo held up a hand to stop her. “Just Melody,” he said. Lizzie opened her mouth to argue, but Melody silenced her with a glare.   
“It’s alright,” she assured her friend. Lizzie nodded after a moment, but she still didn’t seem entirely pleased.   
Sucking in a deep breath, Melody strode into the room. Kimbo shut the door, giving her some privacy with whoever the ‘boss’ was. Melody studied the room, although there wasn’t much to see. Her side of the room was empty, save for a single, tiny lamp that rested on a simple table, making it nearly impossible to see the other half of the room. She could vaguely make out the shape of what seemed to be an old, wooden desk. Behind the desk sat a figure, shrouded in shadows. Melody stepped into the center of the room, uncertain of what to say. She could feel the eyes of this unseen person piercing into her.  
“So, you’re the Potter girl,” a calm voice said. It was deep, and low; clearly a man, although the age was hard to define.   
“You don’t seem particularly impressed,” Melody remarked, trying desperately to hide how nervous she was truly feeling.   
“I wasn’t expecting someone so short,” the voice answered bluntly. Melody could practically sense the mysterious man smirking. She felt a spark of annoyance, but bit her tongue to refrain from lashing back. This was the man who knew where her father was, after all.   
“Who are you?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “What is this place?”   
There was a long pause. Then, an ominous creak as the shadowy figure stood from his chair and strode around the desk. His footsteps were heavy, hitting the floor with a dull thud!. Melody couldn’t help but feel intimidated. At last, the figure stepped into the light. Melody blinked, taken aback.   
It was indeed a man, although he couldn’t have been much older than Melody herself. He was tall, yet slim, and attired almost head to toe in black. A long, dark scar stretched down the left side of his thin, chiseled face. His eyes were a deep, ashen grey, and his head was crowned with pale, silver hair. His gaze was sharp as it met hers.   
“I’m Leo Malfoy,” he answered. “Welcome to the Resistance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for the length. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

“Who?” Melody stared at the man, her brow furrowing in skepticism.   
“Leo,” he repeated, leaning casually against the edge of the desk. “Leo Malfoy.” The young man tilted his head to the side. “Your father never mentioned me in any of his stories, did he?”   
“The only Malfoy he ever told me about was a man named Tiberius,” she answered tartly. “Amd he died a long time ago.” Leo’s expression tightened, and his eyes narrowed.   
“He was my father,” he replied quietly. A tinge of guilt swept over Melody.   
“O-oh,” she stammered. “I’m sorry.”   
“It was a long time ago,” Leo responded, his tone returning to its earlier nonchalance. “And you’re certainly not here to listen to my sob story.”   
“Yes, well,” Melody answered, struggling to gather her thoughts in the midst of all this new information. “I was told you know where my father is?”   
“I’m afraid you were misinformed,” Leo said. Melody’s heart plummeted. “I haven’t the faintest idea where your father is presently,” he went on. “But, he sent me a lengthy letter a week or so ago, and told me that he was going to reach out to you. He said you would be coming here if you managed to solve his riddle.”  
“My father wanted me to find you?” Melody replied, unable to keep the skepticism from leaking into her voice. She eyed the young man up and down with a doubtful glance.   
“Much to my chagrin,” Leo retorted with a hardened glare. “Yes. He instructed me to bring you to the Resistance main headquarters.”   
“My father’s… he’s in the Resistance?” Melody stuttered, her eyes widening in disbelief. Leo smirked.   
“Your father’s the leader of the Resistance,” he answered candidly. Melody was silent for a moment, letting that sink in.   
“Why haven’t I heard about it?” she finally managed to croak out. “Why wouldn’t A.M.E.A. have wanted posters for him plastered all over the place?”   
“For the sake of public morale, A.M.E.A. tries to keep the existence of the Resistance on the down-low,” Leo scoffed. “When your father disappeared, his supposed ‘death’ was one of their biggest victories. It wouldn’t be good for business to admit that he wasn’t actually dead.”   
“Well, regardless of that,” Melody responded. “I still don’t understand why he didn’t just tell me where he was, instead of having to drag you into this.”   
“It’s too big of a risk to send his exact location through owl mail,” Leo explained impatiently. “He didn’t even tell me when he was arriving at HQ; just that I was to bring you there.”   
“I don’t -” Leo held up a hand to stop her, and she reluctantly complied.   
“Listen, Potter,” he said. “I know you have a myriad of questions, and understandably so, but we really don’t have time for this. The sooner we go, the sooner I can drop you off at HQ and get back here.”   
“No you listen, Malfoy,” Melody spat, finding her spirit yet again as she planted her hands on her hips. “If you’re in such a rush to get me there, then just tell me where this ‘HQ’ is, and I’ll get myself there.” Leo paused, staring at her for a minute. Then, suddenly, he burst into laughter. Melody frowned slightly as she waited for him to finish.  
“Please,” he said when he had finally regained control of himself. “You wouldn’t last two minutes against A.M.E.A..” Melody’s frown morphed into a scowl.   
“I got here, didn’t I?” she reminded him. Leo shook his head sadly.   
“An impressive feat, I admit,” he relented. “But getting to HQ isn’t going to be quite so simple. It’ll require some magic, which is a skill you are currently lacking in.”   
“Well, I’ll have to learn eventually,” Melody riposted. Leo gave her a pitying look.   
“Look, I don’t like this anymore than you do,” he said in a gentler tone. “But your father wanted me to do this, and I promised I would. So like it or not, we’re stuck with each other for now.”   
“Wonderful,” Melody responded dryly. Leo gave the slightest roll of his eyes.  
“Let’s get started packing our supplies,” he said, walking to the door. “We head out at dawn.”   
Melody followed at a slower pace.   
“What about my friend?” she called after him. “She needs to go home.”   
Leo paused as his hand closed around the doorknob. He glanced over his shoulder, his gaze penetrating.   
“You brought a friend?” he said in an incredulous tone.   
Before Melody could respond, he threw open the door and marched outside. “Kimbo!” he screeched, and as Melody scrambled after him, the younger boy stood from a crate, where he had been sitting with Lizzie. “You failed to mention that we had a second visitor,” Leo said heatedly, glaring at Kimbo, whose expression was quite flustered as he rushed up to them.  
“I-I was going to get to it later,” he replied.   
“What’s wrong?” Lizzie asked as she approached behind Kimbo.   
“What’s wrong?” Leo snorted, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation as he glared in between Melody and her friend. “She brought a bloody muggle with her!”   
“Muggle?” Lizzie repeated, her dark eyes widening.   
“You realize what would have happened to her if A.M.E.A. had caught you?” Leo said, his grey eyes piercing into Melody’s accusingly. “Not only would you be dead, but so would your innocent friend here.”   
“We both made it here alive,” Melody replied. “I think that’s what’s most important right now.”   
“She has to go now,” Leo answered, his jaw visibly clenching. “You’ve put her in danger by bringing her here.”   
“I’m not leaving without Melody,” Lizzie said stubbornly.   
“Liz, I… I’m not going back,” Melody responded, stepping towards her friend. “Not yet, at least.” She jerked her head towards Leo. “He’s going to take me to my father. I have to go with him.” Lizzie gaped at her in shock.   
“Melody, we came to see if your father was here, not start some sort of quest across the country!” Melody bit her lip nervously at the disapproving look splattered across her friend’s face.   
“You should go home,” she murmured, gently placing a hand on Lizzie’s shoulder. “You can go back, and forget any of this happened. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.”   
“That’s the understatement of the century,” Leo muttered from behind her. Melody held back an angry response, settling for a dirty glare in his direction instead.   
“I don’t want to leave you alone with these…” Lizzie paused, glancing around their surroundings with a doubtful look. “These people. We just met them, and you’re already willing to go traipsing off with them?”   
“My father trusted them, for whatever reason,” Melody pointed out. “I have to do this, Liz. But you’ve done enough. You should go home.” Lizzie hesitated, glancing back and forth between Melody and Leo.   
“I… I don’t know…” she said, her voice laced with uncertainty.   
“We’ll send someone with you,” Leo assured them. “To make sure you get back to King’s Cross safely.”   
“I…” Lizzie still didn’t look convinced. The confliction etched across her face was palpable. “Alright,” she finally consented with a resigned sigh.   
“Kimbo, I’ll trust you with finding a suitable companion for our Muggle visitor,” Leo said, clapping the younger boy on the back.   
“I could take her,” Kimbo offered, but Leo promptly shook his head.   
“I need you to stay here and get ready,” he responded. “You’ll be joining us on our journey.”   
“I-I will?” Kimbo stuttered, surprise filling his slim, dark-colored eyes.   
“Yes,” Leo answered. “I’ll need someone of good sense to talk to, after all.” Melody grinded her teeth together in irritation. She was liking this Malfoy less and less with each perishing moment.   
“I suppose Victoria would be able to get Miss Elizabeth to King’s Cross,” Kimbo said, and Leo nodded in agreement.   
“She just got back from a scouting mission,” he said, gesturing to the area of the wide room where the giant table stood, with maps and other miscellaneous papers scattered atop. “Victoria!” he shouted, and a cloaked head started to turn towards them.   
Then suddenly, a horrendous shout echoed across the room. The words were indecipherable, but the terror was clear. Silence fell like a cloud. Melody’s spine tingled as a small brigade of hooded figures rushed into the room from the stairwell she had walked down not long ago. The apparent leader of the group threw back his cloak.  
“A.M.E.A. is in the alley!” he yelled, his voice carrying all throughout the cavern. The atmosphere instantly changed to one of panic.   
“What in the blazes…” Kimbo murmured, fear spreading across his round face.   
“They must have seen us going into the Leaky Cauldron and followed us,” Melody said, a sense of dread falling over her.   
“Is the entrance closed up?” Leo asked the leader of the scouting group as he raced up to them.   
“Yes, but they’re going to scour this place until they find at least something,” the older man answered. “I don’t think it’s wise to stay.”   
Leo sighed, running a hand through his hair. The expression on his face turned deep, and thoughtful. Melody flinched as the crowd began to gather around them.   
“What do we do?” a female voice asked.   
“We can’t risk losing this many people!” a man exclaimed.   
“We’ll have to scatter,” Leo shouted at last. His voice was strong, and easily broke through the panicked cacophony around them, but there was a layer of doubt hidden inside his eyes. “Get with your assigned groups,” he continued. “Escape through the tunnels, then find your way to Headquarters.”   
Within seconds, the crowd had dispersed and was splitting into smaller regiments. Melody felt a hand wrap itself around her arm, and found herself being dragged by Leo back into his office. Kimbo and Lizzie scurried after them, closing the door behind them. Melody yanked her arm from Leo’s grip, huffing indignantly.   
“What do we do now?” Lizzie asked in a timid voice.   
“Our plan to get Potter to HQ still stands,” Leo answered calmly as he strode to the far corner of the room and opened the doors to a cupboard that Melody hadn’t noticed earlier. “But it looks like you’re going to be stuck with us, Liz.”   
“What?” Lizzie exclaimed. “No, I have to go home! My parents will be worried sick!”   
“I don’t like this anymore than you do,” Leo called over his shoulder as he dug through the cabinet. “But I can’t risk sending someone to take you back to King’s Cross. So unless you want to go fight your way through A.M.E.A., you’re going to have to come with us for the time being.”   
Before anyone could protest, Leo turned around to reveal four simple backpacks in his hand. He tossed one to each of them, then slipped the last one over his own shoulders.   
“These are emergency packs,” Kimbo explained as Melody glanced at hers skeptically. “Food, extra clothes, medicine and bandages, and some other supplies.”  
“You lot seem awfully prepared for this kind of thing,” Melody remarked flippantly.   
“We don’t have time for chatter,” Leo interjected. He pulled a long, slender wand from the inside of his jacket, and pointed it at the back wall. Melody watched in silent awe as he uttered a string of words underneath his breath.   
Then, a portion of the wall began to shimmer and swirl, then parted to reveal the entrance to a dark, grim-looking tunnel. Lizzie wrinkled her nose distastefully. Melody’s eyes gleamed in anticipation.   
Suddenly, a wave of shouts came from the cavern. Gunshots echoed, followed by blood-curling screams of agony. Melody shuddered.  
“They’re here,” Kimbo said, rushing towards the tunnel. “We need to go.” He dove inside the tunnel, and Lizzie reluctantly followed close behind him.   
Melody began to duck inside the small pathway, but paused. She turned to see Leo glancing at the closed door on the opposite side of the room. The sound of guns was drawing nearer with every breath, mingled with cries of pain and pleas for help. The expression on Leo’s face was hard to discern; sorrow and regret seemed to mingle together inside of his somber, grey eyes, as well as a harsh, burning anger.  
“We should go,” she said quietly. Leo clenched his jaw, then followed her into the tunnel. He murmured a few words, and the entrance closed.   
Their pace was quick as they followed after Kimbo and Lizzie, who were several yards ahead of them. The tip of Kimbo’s wand was glowing brightly from the front, and Leo illuminated his own with ease. The tunnel was bathed in a soft light, which calmed Melody ever so slightly. Nevertheless, the gunshots persisted, coming from both behind and above them. Melody could sense Leo flinching at every sharp report. The air surrounding them was rife with tension, like a spark waiting to ignite a raging inferno.   
After several minutes of stumbling through the dim light, the tunnel came to an abrupt halt. They emerged from a stone wall to find themselves in a dark, moonlit alley. Melody squinted through the darkness, and kept close behind Lizzie and Kimbo as they tentatively crept along the alleyway towards the main street that lay just past. Shouts came from far off in the distance.   
“Cross the road, then head left,” Leo instructed from the rear as they neared the end of the small side street.   
Kimbo poked his head out into the road, looking both ways before quietly stepping out into the rubble. The remaining three collectively held their breath as the boy crept across the street. Melody gulped, her fingers tightening around the straps of the backpack she had been given. Her emerald eyes swept over the road, expecting to see a wave of soldiers appear at any moment.   
Her thoughts were broken by Lizzie’s insistent tapping on her shoulder. Melody gazed back at Kimbo to see him beckoning to them from the other side of the street. Leo gestured for Melody and Lizzie to go ahead of him, and followed behind them as they scrambled across the ghostly stretch of the abandoned road. Lizzie reached Kimbo first, and the two of them waited nervously on the sidewalk. Melody was scarcely a foot away from the raised pavement when a shout came from somewhere down the road.   
“Oi! Stop right there!”   
Melody froze, her heart skipping several beats.   
“Run!” Leo exclaimed, and his panicked voice was accompanied by the rush of bullets whizzing through the air.   
Melody’s legs suddenly regained their strength, and she found herself propelled forward as they carried her to the sidewalk. She bounded onto the crumbling pavement, then chanced a look behind her to see Leo several yards behind her. Bullets flew by him on every side, yet by some miracle, he managed to reach the sidewalk unscathed.   
“Head for the Portkey!” Leo yelled over the cacophony around them. Kimbo nodded, and grabbed Lizzie by the arm, pulling her after him as he began to head up the road. Melody kept close to them, and Leo brought up the rear. It was obvious from the increasing array of gunshots and footfalls that the number of soldiers had increased.   
Melody kept her slim frame as far away from the street as possible, her body brushing against the brick walls to her right as they skimmed down the street. When they reached the next intersection, Kimbo veered to the right, taking them down a smaller alleyway. Melody peered nervously at the dark windows that poked out of the buildings surrounding them. She couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps there were soldiers inside, waiting to light them all up with bullets as soon as they stepped into sight.   
Although no soldiers appeared from the windows, much to her relief, they were nearly to the next intersection when a trio of heavily-armed officers stepped into the road. Kimbo and Lizzie were the first to see them, and promptly screeched to a halt. Melody slid to a stop behind them, and Leo echoed her movements.  
“Give it up, kids!” one of the soldiers shouted, raising a large rifle and aiming it directly towards them. “We’ve got people all over this place. You’re surrounded.”   
Melody’s mouth tightened in frustration as her eyes scanned for an escape route. Before she could even begin to think, however, Leo suddenly leaped out onto the road, his wand bared.   
“Stupefy!” he proclaimed, and a bright jet of scarlet light shot out of the tip of his wand. Melody’s jaw dropped slightly as the first of the three soldiers, the one who had spoken, seemed to freeze, falling to the ground in a stiff heap of limbs and weapons.   
There was a pause, as the two soldiers gaped at Leo. Then, when the temporary shock had worn off, they raised their weapons in unison, and released a spray of bullets. Lizzie and Melody sought cover behind a tall, stone pillar of the nearest building.   
“Stupefy!” Kimbo screamed as he backed towards the pillar, and a second flash of crimson light knocked another soldier to the ground. Only one remained, as Leo bolted to the other side of the street, drawing the soldier’s fire away from the rest of them. Melody held her breath anxiously, then flinched as Leo suddenly cried out hoarsely, tripping onto the road as one of his legs seem to give way beneath him. Kimbo took out the last soldier with a final spell, then darted over to Leo. Melody followed, and Lizzie jogged after them.   
“I’m okay,” Leo assured them, struggling to his feet as they approached. “It just grazed my leg.”   
“We still need to get out of here,” Kimbo reminded him dryly, glancing all around them nervously. He turned to Melody and Lizzie. “You two help him down to the end of the road, then to the left. I’ll make sure there aren’t any more following us.”   
Melody bit her lip in distaste, then reluctantly complied. She and Lizzie both slid a supporting arm around Leo’s back, and he laid his arms on their shoulder. With a grumble and several winces, he began limping towards the nearby interstate with surprising vigor. Melody glanced down at his injured leg, and saw a tear in his black jeans, with a bloody gash buried just beneath.   
When they passed the soldier’s unconscious bodies, Melody paused, stooping down to grab the rifle from the nearest man.   
“No,” Leo protested, pulling her away. “Leave it.” Melody gave him a glare, trying in vain to yank herself away from his iron grip.   
“They just tried to kill us,” she pointed out with a snort. “I think I’ve earned the right to shoot back.”   
“Running makes us look bad enough, stealing weapons make us look even worse,” Leo stated simply. Melody gritted her teeth. She couldn’t argue with that logic.   
Disgruntled, she dropped the rifle and continued to the left, around the bend onto a new street. To her dismay, she noticed that the road reached a dead-end after about fifty yards, barred by a tall, wrought-iron fence.  
“Great, we’re trapped,” she muttered.   
“The Portkey is hidden beneath the fence,” Leo explained with a tired sigh.   
“What in the blazes is a portkey?” Lizzie asked shakily, her face masked in terror and confusion.   
“Merlin, I picked up the two biggest idiots on this side of England,” Leo grunted, abandoning their support and limping towards the fence on his own. Melody resisted the pressing urge to roll her eyes, and trailed after him.   
“You seem to be forgetting that we’re still a bit new to this magical world of yours,” she said once she had caught up to him.   
“That doesn’t excuse your apparent lack of common sense,” Leo spat haughtily. Melody scowled, planting her hands on her hips as they approached the fence.   
“Excuse me?” she replied irritably. Leo’s jaw tightened, and he stopped walking long enough to face her, a scowl etched across his face.   
“Listen,” he said, pointing a finger into the sky. Melody swallowed a snarky response, and listened. The sound of far-off gunshots and screams were still ricocheting through the air. “That,” Leo began in a gruff voice, “Is the sound of innocent people dying, because of your stupidity. You led A.M.E.A. straight to us, and now we’ve lost our only base inside London. Hundreds of people just lost their only home because of you.”   
“That wasn’t my intention!” Melody retorted, glaring furiously at him. “And my father wanted me to come here, for goodness’ sake!”   
“He wanted you to come here,” Leo shot back. “I don’t recall him saying anything about your so-called friend. For all we know, she could have tipped them off.”  
“She would never!” Melody responded, defending her friend.   
“Regardless, it was still a reckless thing to do,” Leo replied heatedly. “And now that A.M.E.A. has seen her with us, you’ve made her into a criminal for consorting with wizards. Thanks to you, she can never go back to her old life.” Melody gulped, struggling to take that in. As much as she hated to admit it, this git was probably right.   
“Oi, did you find the Portkey?” came the voice of Kimbo. Melody broke her glaring match with Leo to find the younger boy leading Lizzie towards them.   
“Not yet,” Leo answered, giving Melody another withering look before storming away towards the fence.   
“Might want to hurry up,” Kimbo added with a wary glance over his shoulder. “I spotted an entire company heading this way.”   
“It’s right under here,” said Leo, kneeling down with a wince. He reached underneath the fence, and dug through the dirt for several moments before his hands reemerged with a long, slender object, covered by a rag. He removed the top portion of the rag, and revealed the object to be a grimy, bronze candlestick.   
“A candlestick?” Kimbo said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.   
“The goal was to pick an inconspicuous item,” Leo reminded him, then stood back to his feet. Melody noticed the pained expression that passed over his face briefly as he placed pressure on his wounded leg, but it disappeared just as quickly.   
“Alright, everyone hold on,” Kimbo instructed as Leo held out the candlestick within everyone’s reach, then slowly removed the rest of the cloth. Melody grasped the object without a hint of hesitation, and Leo followed suit. Melody flinched slightly at the buzzing sensation that instantly flowed through her fingers at the slightest touch of the candlestick.   
Lizzie, however, stared at the candlestick dubiously. Melody met the confused gaze of her friend, and gave her an encouraging nod.   
“It’s just a transportation device,” she assured Lizzie. Lizzie nodded blankly, but she still looked uncertain.   
“I… I don’t know if I can do this…” she murmured, closing her eyes and taking a step backward. Leo, who stood next to her, sighed.   
“We don’t have time for this,” he muttered, and grabbed Lizzie by the hand, dragging her back and forcing her hand around the candlestick.   
Before Melody could even process what was happening, everything around her began to spin. Her vision grew spotty, and her surroundings started to blur. Her body felt as if it were being shoved forward, towards the middle of their haphazard circle. It was perhaps the strangest sensation she had ever felt in her entire life, and yet it was thrilling all the same. The pulling continued, growing stronger with every passing second.   
Then there was a flash of light, and the alley was empty once more.


End file.
